Reborn
by koolgy
Summary: Yagyuu Hiroshi and the tennis regulars of Rikkaidai are vampires. They had lived in Kanagawa over 3 centuries ago. One day, a new transfer student came. But he is not what he seems to be. Please forgive the bad summary and the OOCness of the characters.
1. Prologue

Summary: Yagyuu Hiroshi, a vampire had lost his beloved over 3 centuries ago in Japan, Kanagawa. When he went back to Kanagawa after 375 years, he transferred into Rikkaidai. In his class he had a new transfer student. He may not be what he seems...

Warning: Crossing-dressing tennis playing girls, vampires, possible bloodsucking & etc.

Pairing: Platinum Pair (YagyuuxNiou), Alpha Pair(SanadaxYukimura), & etc.

Arigatou to those who are reading my VERY FIRST published story! Took me forever to decide whether or not to post. I dedicate this story to Midori-Emmi who had gave me advice and support to post my stories! Please excuse my grammar. Anyway enough of me talking! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR CHARACTERS! If i did, I would have made Rikkaidai the main charcters and made a few genderbenders.

* * *

><p><em>375 years ago... <em>

The village of Kanagawa had erupted into blazing flames. The villagers were terrified and outraged. The village men are screaming with rage, "DRIVE OUT THEM OUT OF THE VILLAGE! KILL THEM! BURN THEM ALIVE!"

A couple was running for their lives ahead of the mob. One of them was injured, the other barely catching up. The other said, "Quicky! Into the temple," pointing at the temple up at ahead. The other followed limping and carressing his bleeding arm. The other had quickly pushed him inside and closed the door. She let out a sigh of relief. Then she turned to the one beside her,"Hiro, are you okay," she asked. He nodded but winced when he moved his arm. She sighed and ripped her sleeve from her priestess outfit. She wrapped the ripped cloth onto Hiroshi's injured arm. "I'm so sorry, Haruka. For dragging you down with me. For meeting-" She put her finger on his lips and shook her head. "Don't you dare, finish that sentence. Because I love you and it would break my heart."

He answered, looking down, "But because of me, you wouldn't to be able to achieve your dream as the head priestess." "Don't blame yourself, the villagers would have found out sometime. But I would never had guessed they would have this reaction though." "This is all that bastard's fault. He was after you, and he was angry when he found out that you were in love with me. If this weren't for him, we could have lived together in peace." Hiro said. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Its ok, we can just travel with Yukimura-kun and the others to another land where nobody knows about us." He looked up at her and smiled. But it came off quickly as they heard the villagers yelling and seeing the fire's glow from the torches from the outside. Anger and sadness had flashed on her face. "Excuse me. What did you just say, Yagyuu Hiroshi!" She was horrified. How can he give up so easily! This was not the Yagyuu Hiroshi she knew. He would NEVER give up.

No way in hell is she going to let him die so easily. "You heard what i said. I dont want to you to die," Yagyuu said. Then they noticed the fire is surronding them now. Haruka and Yagyuu looked around for an exit. There was none. "Besides, I'm injured. I don't have anymore energy to escape by myself. Muchless take you with me. I love you too much to leave you behind." Haruka was crying now with tears rapidly coming down her face. "Then drink my blood," Haruka said. Yagyuu gaped at her. She wasn't serious, was she? "Haruka! This isn't the time to be joking," Yagyuu yelled. "Hiro, I don't want to die either but this is my fate. You deserve to find another person to love besides me. Face it, the gods has sealed my fate. I was destined to meet you and sacrifice my life to help you live on."

Yagyuu was also crying now. He took her hands into his. "Please drink my blood. That way, You would be able to escape. Just promise me two things," Haruka said. He nodded and replied, "Anything, I promise to fulfill them." She smiled. Now, this is the Yagyuu Hiroshi she knew. She said, "One, bury me at the place where we first met. And two, forget about me and move on. " He was shocked at what she said. He gulped and hesitantly nodded. Her face was now occupied by a wide smile and happy tears. She pulled down her collar and brought her neck to his face. He looked at her face. This is the last time he would ever see her face full of life. He bared his fangs and neared her neck. She closed her eyes. He bit into her soft, silky neck. Blood was running down her neck and he was drinking it like it was rich wine.

He opened his eyes and look at her face. She was getting pale and he closed his eyes again. He can't bear to look at the fact, he was going kill her by his own hands. She felt her life slowly being drained away. She was happy that she would help to get Yagyuu out of here and live on. But she wanted to live and love him as long as they can. She opened her eyes and looked at Hiroshi, he was crying tears now. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Might as well say her last words now. She said softly, "Hiroshi, I love you. And I will always watch over you." She felt death was overcoming her eyes. Yagyuu was crying even harder now. As he took her last drops of her life, she closed her eyes for the last time. He felt her, went limp into his arms. He took his fangs out of her neck. He looked at her face and put his hand on her cheek. She felt cold, she used to be full of warmth and love. His lips quivered. He let out a scream of rage.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The villagers heard his angry cry and ran for their lives.

He carried her corpse bridal-style and jumped out and crashed through the roof. He landed on the tree branches and went further away. He smelled his friends' scent. They were just up ahead. He landed right in front of them. "Ahh!" THUMP! He looked at them. He saw their youngest vampire on the ground looking startled. "Geez, Yagyuu-sempai,watch where you land! You almost made my heart jump out of my chest!" Then Kirihara looked at Yagyuu. He frowned, "Sempai, why does Haruka-nee san look so pale?" Yagyuu looked away with shame and guilt on his face. Kirihara had horror on his face and then anger overwhelmed it. "Yagyuu-sempai, how could you do this to Haruka-nee san! She loved-" "SHUT UP, KIRIHARA! You don't think i know that!"

"What is going on here?"

Yagyuu and Kirihara turned to the voice. They saw Yukimura, with Sanada beside her and Yanagi, Jackal, and Marui behind them. All of them looked at the dead priestess in his arms. They gasped. He looked away to the side. He couldn't bear to look at their faces. All of them had a close friendship with her. Yagyuu explained, "The villagers were chasing us. They burned down the temple we were hiding in. She sacrificed herself so i can escape." He looked at them. There were sadness, and anger on their faces. Kirihara and Marui was crying. Yukimura looked blank but he knew she was crying in the inside. She was Haruka's best friends. Sanada, Yanagi and Jackal was looking calm. But inside, it was a different story.

"Let's give her a burial, worthy of vampires."

* * *

><p>OMG!<p>

My very first chapter is done. Well first prolouge anyway.

Please review and i will welcome flames with open arm! I will try to update once a week. Probably update during the weekends.

See ya next time! ~koolgy


	2. The New Classmate

**Hello minna-san! Welcome to chapter two of Reborn!**

**Im so happy that i actually got reviews from you guys! *virtual hugs***

**Summary: **Yagyuu Hiroshi, a vampire had lost his beloved over 3 centuries ago in Japan, Kanagawa. When he went back to Kanagawa after 375 years, he transferred into Rikkaidai. In his class he had a new transfer student. He may not be what he seems...

**Warning:** Cross-dressing tennis playing girls, blood sucking, and vampires...

**Pairings:** Platinum Pair (YagyuuxNiou), Alpha Pair (SanadaxYukimura) & etc...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS OR THE CHARACTERS! **If I did, I would have made Rikkaidai the main characters not Seigaku. There would also some girls in disguise as boys...

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

A group of teenagers wearing their school's tennis jerseys, was seen standing around a grave. The grave said:

_Here lies Haruka Masahita_

_1620-1636_

_A wonderful daughter…_

_A beloved friend…_

At the front of the group, Yagyuu Hiroshi is holding a bouquet of flowers. He stared at the grave with a blank look on his face. "Yagyuu-kun, what are you waiting for? Put down the flowers," a feminine voice said. "I'm sorry, Yukimura-san. I was just thinking how fast many years has come by," Yagyuu replied.

"It's 375 years, a week and 12 hours to be exact," Yanagi said solemnly.

"You know, if she was still here, she would have whacked you in the head for being so weird," Jackal said with a small smile on his face. Small chuckles went around the group. It was true though. She was always joking around, a fun person to be with, a great friend to depend on, and a powerful warrior priestess. Haruka would NEVER want to be those 'cowards that stay at the temple and give fortune-telling'. She had protected the village in her own way, which was fighting the demons, monsters, & etc.

A small smile came on Yagyuu's face. He missed her smile, laugh and warmth…

_WHACK! _

He blinked and turned around. He saw Yukimura with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. "Well? Aren't you going to put down the flowers or stare at the grave like an idiot?" He heard Sanada sigh. Yukimura got her…tendencies from Haruka along with the attitude. All of them had been a victim to Haruka and Yukimura's pranks and sometimes it wasn't pretty.

Ask Marui and Kirihara then you would know. They still have the scars to prove it even after 375 years.

"Seichii, please be more sensitive," a stern, powerful voice spoke out. Yukimura rolled her eyes. Even though, Yukimura was acting like this, in the inside she is hurting. A lot. Her personality these days is heavily influenced by her dead best friend. Sometimes she really does wish, she is not a vampire so when her human friends die, she wouldn't mourn over them for so long. But Haruka's death still hung over her head. In the back, tears were coming out of Kirihara and Marui's eyes. To Marui, she was the greatest friend, anyone could ask for. In Kirihara's perspective, she was the big sister that he never had. They really do miss her. Their goofiness came from hanging around her so much. Before meeting her, they were all serious, hardly showing emotion. Let's just say they were like Sanada #2 and 3. Hard to believe, don't you think so?

Sanada and Yanagi were also close to Haruka; refuse to show what they are feeling right now.

Yanagi looked at his watch. It was almost time for tennis practice. Right the group of teenaged-looking vampires is in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. They are in the regulars tennis club. Yukimura is the captain and Sanada is the vice-captain, obviously. I mean, they are an inseparable pair to begin with.

Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi together are called the 'Three Demons of Rikkai'. It's because they are the three strongest tennis players in Rikkaidai. All of the vampire regulars have nicknames. Marui, the volley specialist, Jackal, the Iron Wall of Defense, Kirihara, the Devil, Yagyuu, the Gentleman, Yanagi, the Data Master, Sanada, the Emperor, and Yukimura, the Child of God. They have one more regular who was just a human. That regular was the strongest human tennis player in Rikkai, they could find at the moment...unfortunately.

Their principal told them to have eight people. So they had no choice but to add that guy to the regulars. Doesn't mean they have to like him though. The guy's name is Ray Tanaka. He is a cocky third year. He would always pick on the non-regulars and underclassmen. So that's one of the main reasons why Sanada gives him laps.

Yagyuu kneeled on one knee and placed the flowers on front of the grave. He stared at it, having memories rushed into him. He touched the gravestone with his fingertips. He smiled and stood up. "We promise to come back, Haruka," he said softly.

"Happy birthday, Haruka-chan," Marui said, while smiling sadly.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for practice if we don't go soon," Yanagi said softly. Marui and Kirihara glared at him. All of them wanted to stay longer, including Yanagi. But he was right. "Renji is right. It wouldn't be right for all of us to late for practice. Or Tanaka will create chaos while we're gone," Sanada said firmly. That means he doesn't want to hear any protests from anyone, well except for Yukimura. Anger Yukimura and you already dug your grave.

"Renji, Genichirou, at least let us have a few minutes to say happy birthday to Haruka-chan," Yukimura said with a do-what-I-say-or-suffer smile. Yanagi and Sanada nodded. A little too quickly. See? Even the invincible Emperor and the Data man are terrified of a girl. One by one, each of the teenage vampires took a minute to pay their respects and wish their long dead friend a happy birthday. Yukimura and Yagyuu took the longest out of all of them. Sanada was the last one to pay his respects. Sanada stood up and wore his signature black cap again. Can you ever imagine him without his cap? Truthfully, he only took it off for Haruka, Yukimura and Yanagi.

Marui and Kirihara were gaping like fish when they saw him take his cap off. Jackal just had his eyes widen and his mouth was slightly open. Yagyuu just widen his eyes by like 3 centimeters but was hidden behind his glasses.

"Let's go everyone. We have 30 minutes to get to practice."

"Hai," everyone said. Everybody grabbed their tennis bags and school bags from under the cherry blossom tree that was a couple of feet away from Haruka's grave. Then they left the cemetery

_At Rikkai Front Gates…_

"Come on losers! Move it!" The regulars heard.

Everyone sighed. They were too late. The chaos had started. "Damn it! Tanaka has already started practice, sempai-tachi," Kirihara cursed. Yanagi sighed. This is why they shouldn't have let Kirihara and Marui get ice cream before tennis practice. Sanada was twitching his eyebrow and hand. That means he is going to do his signature 'Tarundoru' slap on someone. Everybody saw those signs and took a couple of steps back, except Yukimura and Yanagi. Just because they're vampires, does not mean they are not scared of Sanada's slaps. With his super strength, it hurts a LOT.

"Genichirou, calm down. Save the slap for Tanaka-san," Yukimura said softly but firmly. Sanada nodded. He pulled his cap down so you won't be able to see his face, red with anger. "Everyone, lets go to practice. We have been gone enough," Jackal said.

Everyone nodded. Yukimura was the first one to go in. When they arrived at the tennis courts, they saw everyone on the ground out of breath. At tennis court A, they heard a tennis ball being hit with a racket. Tanaka must have been playing a poor underclassmen.

Sanada stormed into the court. With his tennis racket in hand. When Tanaka had served, it was about to hit a second year that was on the ground breathing heavily. Then Sanada came in and hit back towards Tanaka. The ball had hit Tanaka in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and kneeled on his knees.

"Sanada-sempai, arigatou! You saved me from Tanaka-sempai," the second year said as he looked up to Sanada. Sanada grunted. He walked towards Tanaka. He crossed his arms and looked down at him. "What did you think, you were doing, Tanaka," Sanada growled. Tanaka gulped and looked up.

"Well, you see, y-you guys were here yet. And-" he stuttered out. But was interrupted by Yukimura who was standing at the fence entrance of the court. "You made a mess of things again Tanaka-san," Yukimura said, with a sadistic smile, "Do 100 laps, 50 sit-ups, 55 pushups and add 5 kilograms to your weights." Tanaka's jaw dropped to the ground. This punishment was worse than last time!

"Well? Do it, or do you want to have more," Sanada barked. Tanaka stood up shakily and walked towards the exit. "Why aren't you running Tanaka-kun? Run," Yagyuu said coldly. Then Tanaka broke out into a run. He doesn't want to have the Gentleman on his tail too. Nobody has seen his temper but he doesn't want to be the first one to.

"Jackal, go get the cases of water bottles. We need to refresh the non-regulars before resuming practice," Yanagi said. Jackal nodded and walked towards the tennis club room. "Renji, how long do they need to cool down," Yukimura asked.

"Approximately, 29 minutes."

"How about when Jackal-kun comes back with the water, we can just continue practice ourselves without the non-regulars? They can just watch us train, and just leave Tanaka out there," Yagyuu suggested. Looks like even the Gentleman hates Tanaka. "Good idea, Yagyuu," Marui said while chewing her green apple bubblegum. Then Jackal came back with the cases of water. Sanada yelled, "Non-regulars, come get refreshments! You have a 30 minute break!" Cheers and sighs of relief were heard from around the practice grounds.

Then the non-regulars came filing in to get water. Yanagi was silently handing them out. "Regulars, run 50 laps for warm-up," Sanada ordered. The regulars went to the tracks and Yanagi had followed them quickly after them after he was done handing out water bottles.

After the regulars finished the laps in 35 minutes, they gathered around Sanada, Yukimura and Yanagi. Yanagi spoke out, "We will have practice matches against each other again. Yagyuu against Jackal, and Marui against Kirihara. Now go." They had spread out. Yagyuu and Kirihara had begun the game by serving the ball fast right at Jackal and Kirihara.

When practice was over, they had changed into their school uniforms. Some of the regulars are separated into different classes. Like Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and Yagyuu are in class 3A. While Jackal and Marui are in class 3B. Kirihara is in his second year. So he is in class 2B.

They always walked to class together. They had also try to eat lunch together too. The guys in the school admire the tennis regulars- minus Tanaka- and so, they want to be just like them. The girls…they're a different story. They are the type of girls that you see at concerts. No, not the types that have been dragged there, more like very obsessive fan girls. Even Yukimura and Marui have fan girls, well only because they dress like guys in order to be on the boys' tennis club. They think the girls' team doesn't provide the challenge for them.

As Yagyuu sat down on his deck, with being seated in between Sanada and Yanagi while Yukimura sat beside Sanada, he pulled out a book to read until class starts. He heard Sanada ask Yukimura, "Seichii, when is the next match?" "Our next match is in two weeks against some school that we don't need to know their name. We will crush them, that's for sure," Yukimura answered while reading her paperwork from the tennis club.

_RING!_

The teacher came in and put his book onto his desk. Yukimura said, as the class rep, "Everybody stand up." Everybody in the class stood up. Then Yukimura said, "Bow." Then everybody did that too. The students had also greeted the teacher good morning. The teacher smiled and greeted them back. "Good morning everyone, I hope you had a nice evening and finished your homework. But before we get into that, we have a new student," the homeroom teacher said. Excited whispers broke out into the class room. Yagyuu raised his eyebrow. A new transfer student in the middle of the semester?

The teacher turned and walked out of the room. They heard him say, "You can come in now." The teacher walked back in, with a smile on his face. Behind a student who was wearing the boys' uniform was walking behind the teacher. He had silver hair tied into a rat tail, a charm point under his right eye, and his uniform was messed up. Yagyuu looked at him with distaste. How could he wear his uniform like that?

The mysterious student went to the chalkboard and wrote his name on the board with a neat handwriting. He turned to the class. He had a smirk on his face. Yagyuu just met him and he already dislikes him!

"The name's Niou Masaharu, puri~."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading chapter two of Reborn! It makes me so happy that people actually likes to read my story!<p>

Finally, Niou gets introduced into the story! I will try to make his first day...eventful at Rikkai!

Please click the button below and review!

Ja ne!~koolgy ^_^


	3. The First Day

Hello minna-san!

Sorry for the long wait! You can throw all the stuff you want at me. I was really busy during the weekend and I wasn't feeling well. In fact, I was puking my guts out. Wasn't the best experience at all... =(

Summary: Yagyuu Hiroshi, a vampire had lost his beloved over 3 centuries ago in Japan, Kanagawa. When he went back to Kanagawa after 375 years, he transferred into Rikkaidai. In his class he had a new transfer student. He may not be what he seems...

Warning: cross-dressing tennis playing girls, vampires, bloodsucking...

Pairing: Platinum Pair (YagyuuxNiou), Alpha Pair (SanadaxYukimura)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Whispers, once again broke out in the classroom. The girls squealed at the sight of him. Wow, he only entered the room, barely in FIVE minutes, and he had already gotten fan girls. Yagyuu noticed the new student's barely noticeable wince at the squeals the girls in his class made. Looks like, the student is going to suffer for the rest of the year with those…fan girls tailing him all year. Let's just hope, Niou-kun knows that.<p>

"Calm down, class. You don't want to scare off, Niou-kun when he just entered do you," the teacher said, trying to calm down the girls. Then they went silent. Then the teacher turned to Niou. He smiled, suspiciously like he knew something that we don't know of… that's what Yagyuu and Yanagi thought. Oh, how they were right at that."Niou-kun, will you please tell us about yourself," the teacher asked. Niou smirked and replied, "Sure, puri. I used to live in America. I just moved here a week ago. My parents forced me to stay home to rest from jet lag which I didn't have at all. That's why I didn't transfer last week. My hobbies is to…play jokes on other people, play instruments and my most favourite hobby is to play tennis, puri." Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu perked up at the mention of tennis. Maybe he could replace Tanaka, if he was good enough…

A guy raised his hand. The teacher asked, "Yes, what's your question, Higarashi-kun?" "Are you good at playing tennis," Higarashi asked, interested. Niou thought about it for a few seconds and answered, "It depends on what you mean by good, puri." "What he means by that, Niou-kun, is do you win tournaments and matches," Yagyuu asked. Niou turned to Yagyuu and raised his eyebrow. He smirked, 'This guy is very interesting, maybe I could play with him…' Niou thought. "Now, why are you asking, it's not like you are trying to get me to join, are you? And here I thought Rikkai has the best tennis team in Japan. I never thought you guys would try to recruit an average player like me." Niou answered.

Yagyuu narrowed his eyes. Was he trying to provoke him on purpose? Well, two can play at that game. "Are you saying, you're a mediocre player and could not win a single match," Yagyuu asked, almost innocently. Yukimura raised her eyebrow. This Niou guy came in like 10 minutes ago and he already agitated Yagyuu and got him to play his game. It was obvious that Niou did that just to provoke him and he succeeded. This is going to be an interesting year with this student around.

Niou's right eye twitched. Ok, he admits that he was playing around with him, but for him to insult his tennis skills…'_Oh it's on, you four-eyed nerd. Nobody insults me and gets away with it without being scratched,'_ Niou thought. "You have no right to insult my skills, when you haven't even seen me play. And I bet I could kick your ass easily, you four-eyed nerd," Niou said, with a smirk on his face. "Niou-kun, please watch your language," the teacher said, being amused. He thought the same thing as Yukimura. There is close to none of people that could provoke one of his top students in 15 minutes since he entered.

The class gasped. He had just insulted the Gentleman, THE Gentleman. Who did he think he was? The mentioned Gentleman's left hand twitched. As if he wants to punch his lights out…which he does. "Niou-kun, class had started late, so please answer the Higarshi-kun's question. We need to start class as soon as possible," the teacher interrupted. Niou rolled his eyes. Niou answered, "Yes, I had won tournaments and before you ask, I play singles and rarely doubles." Higarashi nodded his head.

Yanagi wrote that down in his data notebook. He thought this person is interesting and wants to research him, along with orders from Yukimura. And yes, Yukimura has telepathy (thats one of her many powers), and could send messages in your head, along with reading your minds. Yukimura is also interested in the new student. Maybe, they could finally get rid of Tanaka, once and for all."Now, where to put you…," the teacher looked around the classroom to look for empty seats. The only empty seat is beside... "You can sit beside Yagyuu-kun, and no complains from the both of you," as Yagyuu and Niou was about to protest. _'Why does bad things always happen to me,'_ Yagyuu thought sadly. _'GRRR! Now I have to sit beside him! Oh well, I might as well use him as entertainment then.'_ Niou thought with a mischievous smirk. Then Niou plopped down onto his seat. Yagyuu blankly stared at him. He really wants to bang his head on his desk…Yukimura covered her mouth elegantly with her hand, to cover her laughing from watching them. And yes, she read Yagyuu's mind.

"Alright, class. Get your algebra textbooks out," the teacher said as he took his chalk and had his lesson book out. Niou raised his hand. The teacher asked, "What is it Niou-kun?" "Sensei, I don't have my text books yet," Niou asked. The teacher thought for a moment. The teacher is really bored right now, and still could use more entertainment…"Niou-kun, until we get you your textbooks, you are going to have to share with Yagyuu-kun," The teacher said, with a smile. Yukimura snickered, she knew what he was planning, and she agreed with him too. These days, class is getting boring.

Yagyuu's eye twitched. Niou frowned, and said, "Couldn't I just share with the other person that is beside me?" The teacher shook his head. "I'm sorry Niou-kun. You will have to do what I say and besides, maybe you two can get to know each other better," the teacher said with a sadistic smile. _'Why do I get the sadistic teacher,'_ both of them thought sadly.

While in class, Niou was tapping his pencil on the desk that was now joined together with Yagyuu's desk to share his textbook. "Excuse me, Niou-kun. Will you please stop that," Yagyuu whispered, sounding annoyed. Niou looked at him and smirked. "Awww, does it really bother you, Yeah-gyu," Niou asked teasingly while distorting his name. Yagyuu frowned. "Do not call me that. Don't you have any manners," Yagyuu scolded. "Well, does this answer your question," Niou inquired with a mischievous smirk. Then he felt a very hard poke to the side of his yelped loudly and fell out of his seat. The class and teacher looked at their way. The poke landed where his sensitive spot was. Yagyuu looked up at Niou. He had his infuriating smirk on his face and his head was cocked to the side and was looking very amused. Yagyuu's gentleman façade broke and his normal calm face was replaced with an angry one. Yagyuu stood up and yelled, "What is your problem!" "You're just fun to play with," Niou answered with an amused smirk.

Yagyuu growled, almost showing his fangs which alerted Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura, and was about to jump on Niou until Sanada came in and held him back. Niou smirked. "Ara? The Gentleman façade has broke already? Well that's not fun at all…," Niou said innocently, tilting his head to the side a little bit. Yagyuu snarled and struggled against Sanada's hold to get Niou. Then a book hit Niou's head and Yagyuu's head. The teacher sighed and pulled his book back. "Alright you two. For disrupting the class, both of you get afterschool detention."

Yagyuu gaped at his teacher. "But sensei, I have" "I will not hear any excuses from the both of you. I will see you after school," the teacher said, expecting to be obeyed. Yagyuu sighed and calmed down. Sanada let go of Yagyuu and went back to his teacher sighed. "I hope the other teachers can handle you two…" Yagyuu and Niou's head snapped up. Both of them yelled, "WHAT!" The teacher stared at them and said, "Both of you have the same class schedule, both of you didn't know?" Niou and Yagyuu's jaw dropped.

'_You can't be serious! This is going to be a long day…'_ both of them thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Thank you everybody for reading the third chappie of Reborn! =D<p>

You guys are awesome! I will try to update again during this weekend to make up for last week!

Again, please review!

Well, until next time...

JA NE!~koolgy


	4. The New Tennis Regular

Hello minna-san!

Sumimason for the long-awaited chapter! I have no REAL excuse. You can throw all the stuff you want at me *dodges a hard cover thick book*

Summary:Yagyuu Hiroshi, a vampire had lost his beloved over 3 centuries ago in Japan, Kanagawa. When he went back to Kanagawa after 375 years, he transferred into Rikkaidai. In his class he had a new transfer student. He may not be what he seems...

Warning: Cross-dressing tennis playing girls, vampires, and bloodsucking & etc...

Pairings: Platinum Pair (YagyuuxNiou), Alpha Pair (SanadaxYukimura) & etc...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS AND THE CHARACTERS!**

Enough, of me talking.

Story time begins...NOW!

* * *

><p>Niou's POV<p>

Oh dear god. My parents are going to kill me for getting detention on the very first day of school. But it was worth it. The look on his what's-his-name's face was just hilarious. But the weird thing is…he looked very familiar. As if I met him before… Oh well. The important thing is that I got a new way to be entertained. That emotionless guy was a great way to pass the time. Other than what happened in algebra class, nothing exciting happened. Besides the fact that in every class, I have it with him. I would also have to sit beside him too. The look on his face when he found out…I wish I brought my camera. My transfer had already spread to other students and what had happened in first period. I made a couple of friends here and there, and found a couple of perfect victims for my future pranks.

Man, this school is interesting. I'm glad that I entered here, but parts of me wanted to transfer to Seishun Gakuen so I can be with Eiji and Syuusuke. Or Hyoutei Gakuen with Yuushi and Keigo. I sighed and put my hands behind my head while walking. It was already after school and I just walked out of detention. Well detention was boring as hell. We just sat there and look at the board that says 'Rikkai MUST SUCCEED'. Pressure much? I heard rackets hitting against tennis balls. I looked where I am. I was at the tennis courts of the boys' tennis team. Oops. Stupid urge to play tennis…but tennis is so awesome and addicting to play.

I looked inside the court I was beside. I saw a third year yelling at a obviously scared second year. I frowned. Is this how Rikkai treats its tennis players? That third year was so loud that I could hear him from out here.

"That was a pathetic backhand!"

"Gommenasai, Tanaka-sempai," the second year apologized meekly.

"I have been here for 11 minutes, and we have gotten nowhere with your backhands! This is why you will NEVER be a Rikkai tennis regular in your lifetime. People like you are waste of my time to practice with the other regulars," Tanaka said harshly.

My hand squeezed the fence link in anger. How could he treat his kouhai like that! Everybody could improve if they practice hard enough. I bet that guy hardly played any official matches either. He even made that second year cry. I clenched my fist. Maybe transferring to Rikkai was a bad idea after all… My mouth went wide open when I saw he was about to swing his racket to HIT the second year. I ran through the opened entrance and threw my schoolbag at his head. Good thing, I have good aim because it had actually hit him in the head.

"Hey you! You can't treat your kouhai like that! What the hell is wrong with you," I yelled angrily.

While he was holding his head in pain, he looked at me and yelled, "So what! He was wasting my time with stuff that could have been improved on a long time ago!" I narrowed my eyes and countered back, "People could only improve on their skills if they practice hard enough. That includes the regulars too!" By now, people had surrounded the tennis court, watching us argue. His face was distorted into even more anger. Then he walked (or stomped) toward me. He was in my face. Dude, ever heard of personal space? Then I saw him raising his racket to hit me then I closed my eyes to brace for impact. But I only felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes when I saw one of my classmates who had held Mr. Gentleman back. But he also looked familiar too…this feeling as if I met him before just like the Gentleman. Strange, huh?

He had his hand holding onto Tanaka's wrist tightly. I blinked. When did he get here? Normally I would have noticed if somebody was coming, but I guess that I was too busy yelling at Tanaka to notice.

"What is going on here," a soft voice spoke. Everybody turned to that voice, including me. I saw a familiar, fragile, feminine looking blue haired guy that was in my homeroom with Rikkai's tennis regular's jacket on his (or her? I got no idea) shoulders. With another group of people behind him/her. There I saw the closed eyed dude that was also in my homeroom. I also saw Mr. Perfect Gentleman looking stoic as ever. Ara, he's in the boys' tennis regulars? He looked like the type to play golf in his leisure time instead of tennis.

Other people behind him/her, I don't recognize. But like with the capped guy, the blue haired guy/girl and the young gentleman, I feel like I met them and know them before…WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY! I must be coming down with something. But I know for sure that I have NEVER EVER seen these people in my life. I have lived in America for my entire life until now."This guy interrupted me instructing this second year," Tanaka answered. He calls that yelling, swinging a racket like he was about to hit him, INSTRUCTING! I snorted. "Oh please, you call what you did, instructing? I could have done much better than you and not make my kouhai piss their pants, like you did." I saw him clench his fists and tried to get at me, but the black capped dude held him back.

"At least I'm a tennis regular. I could crush you just, like the other regulars can," Tanaka said smugly. My right eye twitched. WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE AT RIKKAI INSULTING MY TENNIS SKILLS! For Kami-sama's sake… "Judging by the looks of you, you only won the ranking matches, by injuring your opponents' wrists. Am I correct," I asked with a straight face. Tanaka froze. Bingo. The blue-haired regular raised his/her eyebrow. "Is this true, Tanaka-san," she/he asked with a too sweet voice. Usually that means danger. I would know because I use that voice too along with Syuusuke. Tanaka gulped.

Then the blue-haired guy/girl smiled nicely. TOO nicely for my liking. "Well then, how about this? Both of you have a tennis match against each other. The winner gets to be on the regulars, even if you don't want to be on it. The loser gets kicked off the regulars."

Both of our jaws dropped on the ground. "NANI!"

* * *

><p>THIRD POV<p>

Yukimura chuckled. Their reactions are so amusing. The regulars were thinking the same thing. Kirihara and Marui were snickering from amusement. Niou asked hesitantly, "Why do we need to do that? That match has nothing to do with what he was doing." "That's not true at all actually. It shows whether or not Tanaka's true capabilities are pathetic and had to resort to injuring people's wrists while playing," Yanagi said logically. Niou cursed. He couldn't counter that…

Niou sighed. "Fine, let's have the match. Could I borrow somebody's racket," Niou asked, hoping nobody would bother giving it to him. But it was the exact opposite. Everybody handed their spare rackets to Niou. Niou sweatdropped and cursed. Yanagi raised his eyebrow. Who doesn't want to be a tennis regular? That human is the first in a long time to be interesting to him, after Haruka died. Niou swiped a racket from one of the non-regulars. Then everybody filed out of the court to see the match between Niou and Tanaka begin.

* * *

><p>Niou POV<p>

DAMN IT! I just I had to open my big mouth didn't I? How did it go from defending a poor kouhai to playing a match and if I win then I would become a regular in the boys' team. I swear this school can be crazy like what Syuusuke described Seigaku. But I bet that blue-haired guy/girl is even more WORSE than her. But somehow I feel like I was the one who influenced her/him to become that way…yup I am most definitely coming down. The court was now occupied by me and Tanaka facing each other on opposite sides of the court. Sanada (I figured out his name because the pink haired guy/girl mentioned it) was in the referee chair.

I asked, "Smooth or rough?"

Tanaka answered, "Rough."

I dropped my borrowed racket and it landed on smooth.

"Service"

"End"

"Tanaka Rai against Niou Masaharu. One set match. Niou to serve."

I started the match with a fast slice serve at the box. He barely even made a step.

"15-love, Niou"

Third POV

The vampire regulars were interested in Niou's playing. He certainly does have the caliber to become a regular. Well even though Yagyuu thought that, it was reluctantly. Only like 2 minutes passed and Niou had already have 1 game against Tanaka. All of tennis club members prayed for Niou's victory. They really want Tanaka out of the team.

"1 game to love, Niou leads. Tanaka to serve," Sanada said.

Tanaka served and Niou easily returned as if it was nothing. Both of them had a rally for a few minutes until Niou did a lob and Tanaka did a smash with a lot of power behind it (nah, not really, well for the vampire regulars anyway) and aimed it at Niou's wrist. It hit Niou's wrist and he dropped his racket and covered his swollen wrist in pain. The non regulars were yelling at Tanaka for being unfair."Not so confident, now eh punk," Tanaka said smugly. Niou narrowed his eyes. What a jerk! Niou picked up his racket with his left hand. "You're not gonna play with your dominate hand? You're lose even more badly, you know," Tanaka sneered. "I guess, you never heard of a tennis player that could play with both hands. I could play well with both my hands," Niou said.

Tanaka growled. He served the ball, and both of them went into a rallying battle once again.

_10 minutes later..._

"1-all Tanaka. Niou to serve."

"I totally got this in the bag. I mean how somebody could serve with a sprained wrist," Tanaka sneered at Niou. Niou smirked.

"Ne, Tanaka. Do you want to know what they called me back in America, puri," Niou asked. "Why should I care? They probably called you a loser," Tanaka snorted. Niou shook his head. "You're wrong. They called me the Trickster of the Courts. Since you pissed me off, I am going make you live through your worst nightmare, puri," Niou said. Then he switched his racket back to his right. Everybody looked at Niou's right wrist. There was nothing there. Not even the swelling bruise that was there moments before.

What people don't know is that Niou was there at morning practice, and see what he saw…

Niou's hand went to his chin, as if he was going to take off a mask. Then he tore his face off to reveal DEVIL KIRIHARA! Everybody's jaws dropped to ground. And yes that includes Sanada, Yagyuu, and Yanagi. Everybody looked at Kirihara. He was standing right there, beside them, gawking along with them, while there was another one on the court.

"What's wrong punk! Not so confident now huh! You're not worth of being on the courts, so let me dye you red until you can't come back anymore," Niou-Devil Kirihara said maniacally while swinging his racket everywhere. Tanaka gulped and his legs were trembling. This is exactly what happened during this morning practice…

_-Flashback-_

_Tanaka served the ball and it hit Kirihara in the head. Kirihara lowered his head and his wild hair was covering his eyes. The other regulars were standing by, watching, after seeing Kirihara get hit. Kirihara raised his head and his eyes were bloodshot. _

_Tanaka whispered, "Oh crap…"_

_Kirihara stood up and his entire appearance changed. His black hair turned white, and his skin turned red. He sneered at Tanaka. "What's wrong punk! Not so confident now huh! You're not worth of being on the courts, so let me dye you red until you can't come back anymore," Kirihara yelled maniacally._

_Tanaka gulped, then turned on his heel and ran for his life._

_-End of Flashback-_

Niou-Devil Kirihara served the ball with super speed and deadly accuracy. Even faster than in his first serves. Tanaka didn't even notice until AFTER it landed on his side of the court and scored a point. 3 minutes later…

"2-1 Niou leads. Tanaka to serve."

Tanaka smirked. He could get this game back with his serves…maybe. Tanaka served and Niou-Devil Kirihara hit the ball back with lots of power. When Tanaka tried to return, it instead made him drop his racket. Tanaka thought, _'What power! And this is Kirihara is a fake!'_ He gulped. This isn't going to end well for Tanaka…

'_Seiichi, do you think Niou would be a great addition to the team?' _Yanagi thought, while watching them play.

'_I agree. We get a new regular and get rid of Tanaka. It is two birds with one stone' _Yukimura replied back to Yanagi's thought.

_9 minutes later…_

"6-1, Niou wins the match," Sanada announced stoically. When in the inside, he did a little happy dance. They finally got rid of the nuisance once and for all! Niou turned back to normal.

* * *

><p>Niou's POV<p>

I smirked at him. Ha, you jerk, you finally got what you deserved. But oh wait…

"Tanaka-san, since you lost to Niou-kun, you are off the team," the blue haired person said with a smile. Obviously, this person had to be the captain of the team. But still…it's hard to believe a fragile looking person could be a captain. Especially if that person is a GIRL. Yeah I could tell that person is a girl no matter what she says. I am a trickster. And I didn't get my nickname for nothing. Then she turned to me with a warm smile. Uh-oh...I got a bad feeling about this. "Well, Niou-kun. Welcome to the regulars of Rikkai's boys' tennis team," she said with a warm smile which I don't trust at all. I shook my head. "I only played that match to-" I started but got interrupted. "TARUNDORU! Do not reject your position as the new regular! You WILL be in the team and stay on until we graduate," Sanada said right in my face. I sighed.

Oh crap. My dad and brothers will yell at me.

Worse, they will murder them for 'forcing' me to be on the regulars. They would never let me be on a team full of boys.

The reason is because I am a girl.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! There you have it! Niou is a girl in this story!<p>

Thats one of the reasons why I wrote there will be cross-dressing tennis playing girls in this story! =D

But YAY! Niou won the match against Tanaka and gets to be on the regulars!

Take that, Tanaka!

Anways, thanks again for everybody reading this chappie of Reborn! This chapter took me longer than intentioned. But oh well. More words, the better the story is!

Please review, unless you want to have Niou's father and brothers to forbid her to be on the regulars!

See ya next time! ^_^

~koolgy


End file.
